RX-78T Gundam Titans Version
RX-78T Gundam Titans Version (also known as G-Titans) is a mobile suit introduced the Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed strategy game. It also appeared in the SD Gundam: G Generation Gather Beat video game. Technology & Combat Characteristics In one of the the "What-if" scenarios of the original Gihren's Greed game, the Titans was formed much earlier and developed the RX-78T Gundam Titans Version prior to the development of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. Compared to the original RX-78-2 Gundam, the RX-78T Gundam Titans Version has much higher performance at the cost of shorter operating time. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The RX-78T has two beam sabers stored in the backpack. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. The beam saber can also transform into the beam javelin. :;*Beam Javelin ::The beam javelin is an alternate form of the beam saber, with an extended handle and a three-pronged beam at the end. The long reach of the weapon gives the RX-78T an advantage in close quarters combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is the primary weapon used by the RX-78T. Making use of E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's beam cannons. Features include a large, movable offset sensor that interfaces with the RX-78’s Fire Control System (FCS) to achieve a high degree of accuracy, and a stabilizing foregrip for firing support. A weakness of the beam rifle is that it could only be fired 16 times before running out of energy. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for Mobile Suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less-maneuverable battlefield targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. ;*Shield :Hand-carried, forearm-mounted or stored on the backpack, the shield is a simple defense used to block most physical and beam attacks. ;*Gundam Hammer :Essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain, it serve as a ranged melee weapon. The gundam hammer could either be thrown or swung around the mobile suit itself to damage the enemy units. ;*Hyper Hammer :An enhanced version of the gundam hammer. Like its predecessor, it is a large spiked ball attached to a chain. However, it also has several rockets mounted into the ball to allow it to maneuver more effectively as well as the ability to change its direction before impact, and to increase the damage it could cause. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :Similar to the prototype mobile suits produced by the Earth Federation Forces' Operation V, the RX-78T is equipped with a central block which houses the mobile suit's cockpit, control systems and main power source. This core block can eject in case of emergency and unfold into a small Core Fighter. ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. History Picture Gallery guntitan.png|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed G2 Complex_1.jpg|In G2 Complex G-TITANS.jpg Titans Gundam.jpg Gunpla Core Fighter Titans.jpg|SD "RX-78T Gundam (Titans Colors)": sample product. Action Figures MSiA_rx-78T_2ndVer_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78-2 Gundam (Titans Color)" (Second Version)" (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby magazine exclusive; 2001): package front view. gundamtitan.jpg|(MSiA / MIA) "RX-78-2 Gundam (Titans Color)" (Second Version)": sample product with assessories. Gundam Titans.jpg|Kado Senshi RX-78 Gundam (Titans Color) (2001): box art Notes and Trivia *In SD Gundam: G Generation Gather Beat, this Gundam is known as the "RX-78 Murasame Lab Version", since the Titans did not appear in the game. It is piloted by Zero Murasame. Reference External links *RX-78T Gundam Titans Version on MAHQ.net